After The Fall
by writingartist94
Summary: Joe Solomon and Zach Goode have taken down the ring of fire-also known as the Circle of Cavan. Now, follow Joe on his journey through life, and his plans after they have fallen to pieces, and he has his life back to normal. Rated M for use of the f word, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1

"Are they gone?" I asked him, as the last body dropped dead, my pistol still smoking from the bullet that had spattered brain matter and blood across the wall of my very last victim, the silencer still in tact, and everything eerily quiet, except the heavy breathing of several agents behind be. They were trained by ninjas, yet they were dead tired after the fight. Oh, yes they do exist, but not like the ones crazy teenagers make up. They're secret agents trained in all forms of self defense, who go into missions with their knowledge as their only weapons, but also train other agents in different forms of self defense.

"Yes. They're down." He sounded nervous, tense. "Why didn't you tell me I'd wind up killing my own mother." That was the only time I couldn't look Zachary Goode in the eye. It was too painful, too uneasy.

"Because I didn't know it would come to this, Zach." I replied, not lying to him. I finally turned to him. "It's not like I was planning on making this happen, son." He shook his head, clearing it of thought and everything else plaguing his mind.

"I figured. I wish we could have known." He looked at me. "What do you propose we do, Joe?" I looked at my back up behind me, and looked at their faces, full of anger and suspicion.

"I think, we need to head back to Langley. Get this mess sorted out." I turned to Zach. "We need to come clean to my superiors, and get you somewhere safe."

"The guys too. They...well, they've been helping me as I worked through this." Zach looked guilty. "All of them. Grant, Jonas, Mike." Mike? "He's knew." Zach replied, grinning. "My boys have been doing a bit of recruiting over at Blackthorne. They call themselves the anti-assassins." I smirked. One guy covered up a laugh.

"Let's get these bodies bagged, and this mission briefed, and get the hell back to school, agreed?" I asked. They nodded.

"Welcome back, Joe." Eric, one of the rare few people who believed in me, said, grinning.

"Thanks Eric. It's good to be back."

I went into Langley, the sleek, sophisticated office seemingly intimidating. The last time I walked through these walls, I wasn't a fugitive. Several agents ran at me, and I grabbed Zach, and put him in front of me.

"I have a kid. Touch him or I, and every single one of you will be sent to the hospital for the next month." I warned. They stopped. "I need to see Chief Spy Mason Grey. I have to explain everything to him." They rolled their eyes.

"Guys, this is serious." Zach pleaded. His knees were trembling, his voice shook. "He needs to clear his name."

"He's a fucking fugitive, you little prick." They say soldiers have bad mouths...spies pretty much have that beat by a landslide. In a male-dominate career such as spying, there weren't any reservations on their words or jokes. I will admit that I swear, but I can only take their jokes so far.

"Yeah, but-"

"You understand that he's breaking the law, right punk?"

"Of course, but-"

"And you get that-"

"HE'S FUCKING HERE BECAUSE HE JUST TOOK DOWN THE ENTIRE CIRCLE OF CAVAN, YOU MORONS!" Zach, having finally gathered his courage (or anger, whichever had become stronger in the moment), shouted at the agents interrogating him. I was surprised to hear the f-bomb drop from his mouth. The worst I'd ever heard him say was "oh, shit" when he got his ass handed to him by Jonas in a verbal smack-down.

"How do you know about that?" Agent Marcus Krebs hissed.

"Because my mother was the psychotic, blood-thirsty woman who ran the organization." Zach whispered back, anger riddled in his voice. "And if you had any respect for humans, you wouldn't call a kid a 'prick.'" I smirked.

"How old are you, like twenty?"

"No, try seventeen." Zach shot back. "I'm a lot younger than I look." Zach flipped his hair from his face. In the months we'd been taking down the circle members, his hair had grown long and unruly, long enough to nearly cover his eyes. "Now, I demand you take me to see Chief Spy Grey now."

"Who do you think you are, you little son-of-a-bitch?" Agent Krebs shot back.

"My name is Zachary Goode, and you will do well to remember that." I replied. They paled significantly, and lead us through.

"Wow, I didn't know your name held so much power around here." I muttered. A lot of things were kept hush-hush, but this was something I thought I'd have known by now.

"My dad did a lot of things for the CIA. He's a freelance agent, but he's often hired by the CIA." Interesting. "He does a lot of the dirty work that most wouldn't be morally able to do." Zach ran his hands through his hair. "I need a shower."

"As soon as we can get ourselves cleared, we'll get a hotel room." We were lead into a huge office, with a massive desk, comfortable couches, and a small bar for drinks, anything from soft drinks like Coca-Cola and water, to hard drinks, like wine, or even scotch. He often held his meeting in his office, and drinks were available throughout the meeting. The office also had it's own bathroom.

"Agent...Joe Solomon." He looked thoroughly shocked. "They haven't locked you up."

"No, but they certainly tried."

"I can't say I blame them. You did a lot of bad things Joe."

"A lot of bad people were after me and the ones that I care about, Mason." He looked uncertain. Zach stepped into view.

"Who's the kid?"

"My name is Zach Goode." He said. "My dad works with you free lance."

"Mitchel Goode's boy? Isn't your mother the leader of the Circle of Cavan?" Normally, Mason wouldn't have just spewed this information out. But Catherine Goode hadn't exactly kept it secret from people, and Mason knew that.

"No, she's dead." Zach said.

"How do you know that?" Mason asked, looked confused.

"She died because of my own bullet." Zach said. He glanced in my direction. I was concerned; He was taking this far too well for someone who had literally just emptied his magazine into the body of his own mother. The room had gone silent. "Not intentionally, of course. I was hoping someone else would do it. But, then again, she never really was a good mother." He tried to joke, but it didn't work. "Dad always did say she was a mental case. I guess he was way more right than he ever realized."

"Does your father know?" Zach shook his head. Mason turned his grey eyes to me. "How do you come into this?"

"You were only partially right about something. I was accused of being a double agent. I was, but not the way you think." I looked at him from under my own insanely-long hair. "I was a double agent for the CIA, trying to take the Circle down." They looked surprised. "I was recruited at sixteen, joined, and decided to take them down."

"I...what?" Mason looked floored. "I...are you serious?" I nodded. "Oh my..."

"Holy fucking crap." Eric said. "I knew you were bad ass, Joe, but this just takes the cake." I bit back the urge to laugh. Zach smirked.

"Agent Bad Ass. _She_ would like it, you know." I fought an urge to blush.

"Can I call you that around your girlfriend?" Zach blushed. Haha. Mason rolled his eyes.

"It's like you and Matt all over again." I nodded sadly. "Is this all true?"

"Sir...I've got the first-rate account of my mother's plans. I can tell you everything." They all looked to him.

"Get him in an interrogation room. Now."

Several hours later, we were being put in a holding cell. They wanted to hold us until our stories could check out, then we would officially be free. Despite our technical prisoner status, we were still given showers, fresh clothes (although, they were the orange jumpsuits prisoners wear, it was still clean) and food. We each also had one free phone call. Normally, there would be one voice I wanted to hear. But telling her I was officially in a holding cell inside the CIA might freak her out, so I called Rachel Morgan instead. She laughed.

"Oh my God, Joe. Really?"

"Look, just...they're going to release us as soon as our stories clear. Would you mind bringing Zach and I some actual clothing, and maybe not telling the girls?"

"Oh, no such luck, Joe." She was laughing. "This is priceless." Fantastic.

"You hate me, don't you?"

"Oh, no. Besides, Joe, I'm sure they'll clear your names. They know you better than that. _I _know you better than that." I looked at the receiver in a "are you sure?" sort of manner.

"What's my favorite book?"

"Catcher in the Rye."

"Written in the last twenty years." Silence. "See, you don't know me as well as you think. Please, help."

"Sure. Just...take care of him, okay?" By _him_ she meant Zach.

"Of course." I replied. We hung up. Zach was dead silent, sitting on his bed, looking zoned out when I got back.

"You okay?" I asked. He looked up at me, and sort of nodded. "You sure? We can talk."

"I don't know if you'd understand." Zach said. "Your mother's still alive."

"So you think." I retorted. He blinked. "I didn't kill her, but someone did. Some bastard did..." My dad would be that bastard, I was almost certain of it. My brother was never found, unfortunately.

"I...I didn't..." Zach looked stunned. "Who?"

"The man I call 'dad'." Zach's jaw dropped.

"Are you..." I nodded.

"He's currently in jail for life in West Philadelphia." I said, scratching the side of my head. "He's been charged with the death of my brother too, but he just seemed to disappear. Like me."

"How old was he?"

"Not sure. He'll be fifteen soon, though." I smiled. "He was a good kid, when I knew him."

"I thought you ran away."

"My parents divorced when I was twenty. I went back to Mom." I replied. "You always said you wanted to go back to your Dad? I wanted to go back to my mother for all the same reasons." Zach nodded. "I meat him then."

"What was his name?"

"Sherlock Mitchel." I replied. Mom had a bit of a literature obsession.

"Sherlock...Sherlock Solomon... oh my God." Zach said. "I know him." I looked at him in shock. "He's at Blackthorne." What?

"Are you serious?" Zach nodded. "Zach, you want to right every questionable thing you've done on this mission?" He nodded. "Go call Jonas or Grant or someone to recruit Sherlock. Now." Zach ran to the bars, and rattled them.

"Can I make my call now?" They nodded, and let him out, and over to the phone. After a moment, I heard, "Grant, it's Zach. This is a long story, but you know that bizarre, nerdy sophomore Sherlock? Recruit him, he has familial ties to...a friend." A moment of silence, then, "Oh, really? Awesome! Yeah. Oh, and don't let the bullies get to him anymore, okay? He's a good guy." Zach ran back.

"He's bullied?"

"He's not like you, Joe." Zach said, sitting back on the bed. "He's really scrawny, and gangly. And he's a complete geek. He's great at hacking. They've already got him recruited."

"We'll have to get your recruits to safety." I replied. "Would Gallagher Academy be sufficient enough?" Zach nodded.

"There's five of us with Sherlock. So yeah, it'll be perfect."

"Great. There's an empty quarters in the Academy." He didn't question it.

"Light's out, gentlemen." An officer called. It must be late. I crawled under the blankets, and laid down.

"Night, Zach."

"Night, Joe." He mumbled, before conking out completely.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Zach and I were both being startled awake by the sounds of the bars opening. An agent was coming in.

"You have a visitor." I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and looked up at Rachel Morgan, who had a suitcase with her, and looked grim.

"I had to move her into the school. Sorry, Joe, but she was safer that way."

"No, it's all good. She has no idea, does she?" Rachel shook her head. "Good. Let's keep it that way, please?" She nodded.

"I brought you boys some clothes. You have a meeting with Chief Spy Grey today, so I figured suits would be more appropriate for that. Then, I have your usual clothes too."

"Listen, we need you to do something for us."

"What?"

"I have four others who are probably in serious danger now that Mom's out of the picture." Zach said. "They're recruits, against what Blackthorne teaches. We only have four, but there are two groups going, and the other one has already recruited most of the people that are rebelling."

"You need them out of there." Zach nodded. "Done, I'll call Mr. Moscowitz, and have him tell their new interim headmaster that we're doing another experiment." Zach nodded, and we got our clothes. Not even caring anymore, we both changed right there, with Rachel watching and everything. We waited until it was time to go see Chief Spy. Seeing as nothing was being revealed aside from our verdicts, Rachel was permitted to attend. That, and her clearance was more than high enough.

"Joseph Sebastian Solomon. Your stories have checked out. You are cleared of all charges." YES. "Zachary Michael Goode. Your stories also have checked out. You too are cleared of all charges." On the condition that you never do side missions again." I nodded.

"Yes sir." I replied.

"Good. We understand one another." Mason said. "Now, if you were to freelance like Zachary's father..."

"No, sir. I'd rather not. It's nice to have partners and back up, no matter what missions I do." I replied. He'd been trying to get me to go freelance for years. He'd been giving me solo missions to do, ones that were very top secret, way past my own clearance. If I had gone freelance by his request, I'd have top clearance. I could maybe learn something about Matt's death.

"Understood." He replied. "I've contacted your father, Zach. He's pleased to hear you're safe. Unfortunately, he's going to be on a mission."

"I'll go back with Joe." Zach said. "Just send him to me when he's done. Then I'll figure things out from there." They nodded.

I went into the school. It was now nighttime, and the school was quiet. I needed to see one girl in particular. I headed towards the dorms, and made for one in particular. I found a sheet of Evapopaper, and a pen. There were four sleeping bodies in the room, and I laid my note on one of them.

_Cammie-_

_Follow the pidgeons. I'll be waiting._

I walked into the hallway, and towards the old tower where my code had been. Someone had erased it, but I was all right with that. I sat in a window sill, and waited.

I heard the footsteps around breakfast time. I stood to face the window, so she couldn't see my face.

"Sir?" She asked. "Mr. Solomon?" I turned to look at her, and relief washed over her. She stumbled in my direction, and I caught her, holding her in a hug.

"Shhh, Cammie, it's okay." I said, trying to calm her.

"I thought you were..." I knew where she had been going, so finishing her sentence would have become moot.

"I'm all right."

"Zach?"

"Alive, and...well, he might be off for a very long time, but he'll be okay." I replied. "He's going to need you." She nodded.

"What about you?" I smiled at her, and hugged her tighter.

"I'll be okay, Cam. I'll be okay." She squeezed me tighter. "Anyone else know you're here?"

"Sure we do." I looked up at the sound of a British accent, and found Bex, Liz, and Macy standing in the doorway.

"Ladies."

"Mr. Solomon." Macy said. I looked at them all.

"So tell me something." They looked at me. "On a scale of one to 'this can't be happening right now'... how bad of a teacher _is_ Agent Townsend?" They all burst out laughing.

"We're so glad your back." Cammie said. I grinned.

"You have no idea how good it is to be back." She smiled.

"When will you come back to class?"

"No idea." I replied. "I have a few things to get settled, but I'll be back. Don't you worry." They nodded.

"Well, we have Aunt Abby as our teacher now, so it'll be pretty cool." I nodded at Cammie's reply.

"She's an excellent spy. I've had the opportunity to work with her many times." I looked at them. "You girls are very lucky to have her as a teacher." They nodded.

"We are. But we were luckier with you." Bex replied. I fought back the blush.

"I appreciate that, Ms. Baxter." I stood to full height. "I have a few things to attend to, then I'll be back." Cammie only nodded.

"Welcome back, sir." I heard.

"Thank you, ladies." I replied, before heading to my next stop.

I opened the door to my teacher's quarters in the Sublevels. Despite the year-long absence from my quarters, someone was obviously living there. Not because of the humming, or the noise of dish washing in the kitchen, but because of the subtle differences. A wrinkle in the pillows on the couch. There wa a lack of dust on the tables, entertainment center, and bookshelves. There were books added to the bookshelves, and there were DVDs added to my mediocre collection. Movies like Harry Potter, and the Doctor Who box set were added to my movies of Transformers, James Bond, and, Star Trek. It was obvious that this was the residence of two impossibly nerdy people.

I followed the sounds of the sweet, off-key humming from the kitchen. A lot of the men I worked with went for the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauties who were dynamite in bed, and had impossibly large breasts. You know, the type of guy who goes for sex, not something more.

The woman in my kitchen was a ginger. She was more than curvy, but less than fat. Freckles ran down her arms, legs, upper back, chest, face, and neck, forming everywhere her body had been burned in the sun. Her glasses continuously slid down her nose, and braces were re-correcting her teeth. She had a shy, uncertain smile, and her viewpoint on the world was naïve and innocent. She was afraid of her own shadow, and paranoid as all hell. Her kisses tasted sweet, and delicate. She had an imagination like a child's, never ending, and full of life. She was the last to get the dirty jokes, and the one's she made were one's kids said in high school. She dressed in skinny jeans, high tops or Converse, and a t shirt, her hair in a messy bun, and the loose hairs too short for a ponytail stuck to her forehead with a headband. And she was dynamite in bed. Whoever said nerds were bad in the bedroom were wrong.

"Allegra, my love." I said. "I'm home." She turned to look at me, tears in her eyes.

"Joey!" I despised that nickname, but I always let it slide. She was so adorable when she called me that. It was hard not to forgive her. I grinned. She ran into my arms, and jumped. My lips collided with hers, and we kissed until we couldn't breath. I set her down, and wrapped my arms around her, leaning in and kissing her neck. She clung tight.

"We're going to greet each other with sex?" I grinned.

"It's been a year, my sweet. We need to reacquaint ourselves somehow." She grinned. I leaned in and crashed my lips to hers, pulling her body close to mine, and holding on for dear life as our lips molded together. I pulled my phone from my pocket, and, while still kissing Allegra, I sent a text to Rachel, telling her I'd need the next couple of days to reacquaint myself with my wife. She would know that I mean that in _every_ sense of the word. I slid my hands up her shirt, and touched the soft, pale, un-freckled skin that was so smooth underneath her clothes.

"I missed you so much." I whispered against her mouth. She groaned into the words.

"You have no idea." Except, I think I did. Knowing she'd never make it too our bedroom, I scooped her up, and carried her, bridal style, kicked open the door, closed it with my hip, and only broke the kiss to drop her on the bed, before hovering myself over her, and resuming our kissing.

"Ready?" I whispered. I always asked.

"Oh, God yes." She hissed into my ear.

We made sweet, slow love all night long, and well into the next morning, before we collapsed to the bed, exhausted, spooned together, and sound asleep. The next morning, it was four in the afternoon before I crawled out of bed for a shower, and food. While I was cooking, Allegra stumbled from the bedroom, and into the kitchen. She had yet to shower, and she was in a pair of shorts and the button down I wore last night. I grinned in Allegra's direction.

"Looking quite...appealing, my dear." I growled, low, and seductive in her ear. She shuddered, and flushed bright red.

"Thanks, Joe." She said. I kissed her neck, and turned my attention to the bacon. "Smells delicious."

"Thank you, baby." I replied. I also had pancakes going. She grabbed the plates. "You learned your way around quickly."

"Honey, I've been here for over a month." I blinked.

"I thought Rachel moved you in the night before I came back." She shook her head.

"No. It was kind of cool, though, sneaking in when the school's asleep, and nobody knowing you're hear." I laughed.

"You would think that, Al." She grinned sheepishly at me. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and put the food on the table. Breakfast for dinner had never tasted better. Especially when a pair of lips were attached at the opposite end of a shared piece of bacon.

Afterwords, we snuggled on the couch, and turned on mindless television, only to be engrossed in the company of one another. This time, instead of the endless (yet incredibly fulfilling) lovemaking, we talked. We talked about her weight, and how it was fluctuating up and down. We talked about my hair, and how long it had gotten on my year-long mission (that's as far as she knew). We talked about the places we'd been, the people we'd seen (without me breaking my security confidential status). We talked about hilarious moments we'd been through, and where we wanted the future to go together. That night, we curled up in bed, and laid facing one another. We talked well into the night, and through the morning. We made love some more, and conked out until noon.

When I clambered from the shower, Allegra came in, wearing nothing but my t-shirt from the night before. "Joey, baby, someone's knocking." I pulled my jeans the rest of the way up, and walked over to the door, and looked through the peephole. Rachel was standing in the doorway. I opened the door.

"Well, this is awkward." She said. I laughed, knowing she wasn't serious, and let her through. "You coming back tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked. Rachel smirked.

"The same reason the walk of shame is evident in your swagger." I felt the heat rise on my face as she grinned. "You have every right, Joe, she's your wife." I nodded, still embarrassed.

"Yes, well..." I cleared my throat. "Allegra was very welcoming last night." Rachel burst out laughing.

"Oh, honey, don't I know that feeling." She said. I grinned.

"Ally, it's Rachel." I called at the bedroom door. She came out, wearing skin tight jeans, a pair of Converse, and a "Slytherin Quidditch" t-shirt. Her hair was up, and her glasses were on her face.

"Hey, Rachel." She said, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, Allegra." Rachel said. "I thought I'd come say hi for a few minutes."

"Sure, no problem." I went into the kitchen. "Coffee, water?"

"Coffee's fine." I went in the back, and made a pot of coffee, and a glass of water. Allegra didn't like water.

"I got a call for you the other night. Sense your name's been cleared, everyone wants to talk to you." Joe rolled his eyes.

"Of course. 'The hero, the savior!'" I rolled my eyes. Allegra looked confused.

"Cleared your name?" Rachel winced.

"I'll talk to you about that later, all right." I said to her. She didn't like it when I kept things from her. "It's a nice, long discussion for a few hours from now." Allegra could agree to that. "Who called?"

"Someone named David Matthews." I felt my heart drop. "Which is bizarre, because I'm pretty sure Matt's middle name was David."

"It was." I said, trying to play it cool. "Ever heard his mother pull the full-name card?" Rachel laughed.

"Yes, I have actually. Many times." She sipped her coffee. I shifted uncomfortably, and sipped mine, hoping to calm the sinking feeling in my system.

"What did Mr. Matthews say he wanted?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"It didn't make much sense, but I figured you'd know what he meant." I nodded. "He said, follow the pigeons in every sense on the day we planned." The day we planned had been years ago. David Matthews was supposed to be dead. Even I had believed it.

"That doesn't make much sense to me either. David Matthews died." I said. She looked surprised. I cleared my throat. "Or, he was claimed dead anyway." She nodded. My cell phone rang in my pocket. A grand total of 6 people had my number; The CIA, Rachel, Allegra, Zach, Matthew Morgan, and Abbey Cameron. One was supposed to be dead, two were right in front of me, one was in class, and the other was substituting my class. So, that left the CIA. I picked it up. "Solomon."

"Joe, it's Mason." I sat up.

"Mason?"

"I was reviewing the DNA testing of the remains in that grave Cammie Morgan believed her father to have been killed in." He said.

"Yeah, and what did you find?" David Matthews was an imposter, wasn't he...

"They aren't Matthew Morgan's remains." I heart lodged itself in my throat. "And we can't tell Rachel yet until we're certain."

"I can't do this alone, Mason." I said, standing up, and walking away. "I'm going to need help. Zach-"

"He's a kid, Joe."

"He's going on eighteen. I'm going to need to get others involved." He went quiet. "Please."

"All right, you get your choice to pick students."

"I want Zach and Cammie."

"Cammie Morgan? No, no fucking way." He said. "This is her Dad."

"I have a codename for him. It sounds like an actual name. We'll say my partner has gone missing." He sighed.

"All right, fine. If she so much as gets a wind of this, she's out. This is so against my better judgment."

"I know, but she's one of the few I really trust." And I inadvertently got Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, Macey McHenery, Jonas, Sherlock, Grant...

He sighed. "What's Rachel going to say?"

"Easy, it's Covert Operations Extra Credit. She'll be all for it."

"I really hate that you're this good at thinking things through." Mason sighed. "All right, but you know what Rachel's like when she's unhappy."

"I promise to remove all sharp cutlery from her possession until it blows over." I said.

"Why sharp cutlery?"

"Because she likes to threaten the removal of a certain, rather precious appendage to men." He groaned.

"Oh, God. Megan's like that." Mason said, referring to his wife.

"Thank God Allegra was never like that." I said, laughing.

"Allegra?"

"My wife." I replied. "You know, that woman I married before Matt died. The courtroom wedding you were at?"

"Okay, smart ass." Mason replied. "I've got to go. Please, keep me updated on this."

"Oh, of course. We all know what happened the last time I went solo." He laughed. We hung up, and I went back into the living room, where I found Allegra and Rachel looking at me curiously.

"What did Mason want?" Rachel asked.

"I have an extra credit assignment for Cammie and Zach, you game?"

"Sure." She said. "Is it useful?"

"Oh, she'll be using all her learned skills." I eased into a seat, and crossed my legs. "Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous."

"Are you going to tell me?" I shook my head.

"No. There are no giveaways."

"Why just two of your students?" Allegra looked confused. "Why not all of them?"

"There will be a certain percentage of them that get a different assignment. I'll have to come up with a way to tell them."

"Assign each student a different assignment." Rachel said. "And pass out each student their papers differently. Then you have it all out there. Nobody can know what the other has though. Make it a 'no questions asked' policy."

"Mandatory, maybe?" Allegra asked. "It's supposed to be all spy-ish and stuff." My wife, the English major, ladies and gentlemen.

"True." I replied. "Maybe it could be like...coming up with different assignments. Like I'm the director of the CIA, handing my agents missions." I was intrigued.

"Perfect." Allegra said. "I love it." I looked at her, and she grinned.

Somehow, that made my idea all that much better.

**Soo...I have an idea for some of the mission assignments, but I want to know if anyone else has any ideas. Be creative! Make them funny, sad, sophisticated, weird, complex, overly simple so that someone overthinks them! Make one, multiple! I'm going to need help with this part. Thank you in advance everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, after a kiss goodbye to Allegra's sleeping form, with a note telling her when I'd be back, and not to worry about dinner, that we could go out on Friday, I made my way up to the great hall, and entered. After a moments of silence, where the Russian suddenly stopped, I was greeted with a round of applause. I grinned, especially when Abby came in my direction and hugged me, then Rachel, then Mr. Moscowitz with his handshake, and Mr. Smith with his grin, and Doctor Fibs with his eccentric, mad-scientist hairstyle. I sat down with a bagel, and some coffee, grinning at Rachel.

"Well, I certainly didn't know this would be the reaction." I said. She laughed. I bit into it. _So good._ After a night of Allegra's burnt food, and prison food (I'd rather have Allegra's cooking), I was glad for a bit of gourmet cooking. The bagels were freshly made, and amazing. I groaned.

"God, after the fucking prison food..."

"Can Allegra not cook?" Rachel inquired in Russian. I went quiet for a minute. She laughed.

"Not well." I replied. Dr. Fibs snickered.

"Her either, huh?" He asked. "For a man who works with a lot of chemistry, I sure am crap in the kitchen." I laughed.

"Hey, as long as you're keeping the wife happy in bed..." Mr. Smith joked. I laughed.

"Well, not to brag, but..." Dr. Fibs joked back. We laughed again.

"Don't be vulgar." Rachel replied back to our conversation. "The girls are good at what they do."

"Oh, don't I know it." I retorted. "How else do you think Cammie overheard about Blackthorne?"

"Um, maybe because her father was a speaker? She probably had a memory recall or something."

"No, she's good at her job, Rachel." I ran my hands through my hair. It looked good, after the CIA had cut it, but it was still rather long from my normal cut. I admit, I enjoyed it more now. Especially when Allegra was feeling particularly romantic, and decided to run her fingers through it. The scalp massage felt good. Especially yesterday, after I had a headache after thinking of mission assignments for the girls.

"You looking forward to class?" Mr. Moscowitz asked.

"Oh, yes. I have something good planned for them." I replied, grinning. He laughed.

"What?"

"Missions, and lots of them. You don't mind if the girls tail any of you around, do you?" They shook their heads. "Fantastic. A few girls got that assignment." They laughed. "There are some good ones. Two girls are switching places for a day, and another is going to spend the month tailing a random civilian."

"I so want to get my girls in on this." Mr. Moscowitz said. "Liz Sutton would be marvelous at hacking to spy."

"Get her involved, Harvey. God only knows the girl wants extra credit when she can get it." Rachel replied. "In this case though, none of the teachers can be hacked."

"Oh, I've got nothing to hide." I replied. "Have her try and hack me. I have some of the best security put into place by the Blackthorne equivalent of Elizabeth Sutton."

"Who?"

"Jonas Anderson." I replied. Rachel laughed.

"You mean Lizzie's boyfriend?" I blinked.

"They're dating?" I asked.

"Joe Solomon missed out on a detail?" She shot back. "I'm dreaming."

"Ha...fucking...ha..." I replied, sarcasm dripping from my tone. She laughed. "Besides, it's not like I ever talk to Jonah. Usually Zach does that for me."

"Speaking of which..." Rachel looked at me. "The project we discussed?" I nodded. "We're bringing them in during your first hour. It looks like the youngest one, whose fifteen, is more than advanced enough to be in your senior CovOps class."

"Who?" I asked, finishing off my bagel, and draining my coffee.

"Sherlock Solomon." I inwardly grinned, knowing exactly how to throw them all off balance for the rest of the month.

"No wonder, that's my brother." They all started choking or staring at me.

"Your what?" Rachel asked.

"My little brother. You know, the boy my parents conceived after I was born?" I replied sarcastically.

"He's only fifteen."

"My mom had him a lot later in life. Around the same time their divorce was final, if I'm not mistaken."

"He's a kid."

"That's what we call a 'kid brother.'" I retorted to Rachel's remark.

"There's no way. Zach says this kids a complete square. Everything you aren't."

"The boy was raised by my mother, literature nerd extraordinaire. What do you expect?" I asked. "For God's sakes, the kid's name is Sherlock."

"You may have a point there." Dr. Fibbs said. "It's basic psychology. How often does he see her?"

"He doesn't." I replied, not exactly looking at them. "She died several years ago. I haven't seen him sense. He just seemed to...disappear." Or, so I thought. "Until recently, anyway."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. The bastard who did it's in jail for life." I didn't say any more. Instead, I rose to my feet, and left for the Sublevels, heading towards my quarters, where Allegra had just woke up.

"Hey, baby." I said. She smiled sweetly, tiredly, and leaned in for a kiss. "You're up early." Normally, she wasn't up until 8:30-9:00, but it was only 7:23.

"I had to use the bathroom." She mumbled tiredly, snuggling her face in my chest. I slid my arms around her waist, and kissed her hair. She smelled like sleep, and sex, the perfect combination. I kissed her forehead again, and went to grab my bag. As an added bonus, I added a touch of cologne, to cover up her scent, and make my own drive Allegra completely insane. As I walked past, she looked at me.

"Bastard." She grumbled. I grinned.

"Love you too, baby!" I said, leaving. I went inside, and dropped it off at my desk, pulling a stack of papers out of the bag, and cramming it under my desk. I set the papers down, and waited.

I taught six classes, handed out just as many pop quizzes, and lectured for four of them. It was a good day, but it was only about to get better. My last class came in.

Cammie and Zach came in first, soon followed by Bex and Macey. They sat together, and were talking amongst themselves. Several more students came in then. I looked around, and picked up the missions.

"Hello, ladies." I said, once class had begun. "It's been a while." Zach and Cammie were grinning. I refrained from rolling my eyes. "I have an assignment for you. And I think this one you'll rather like." I glanced at the first page. "Each of you will have a different mission. Each of you will be aiming towards different goals. All of these will teach something you will be using later in life." I looked around. "They may seem silly, or strange, or downright impossible, but ladies, and Mr. Goode...it's life." I handed Cammie the first paper, and Zach the next. They had packets, actually, giving them their fake assignments, and cover stories. The packet also had the information they would need for their assistance with me. I handed over Bex's and Macy's next. They both looked at their papers curiously. The door rattled under a knock. I needed to fix that.

"Come in." I said, still passing out the papers. Emily Sampson looked surprised to find "Talk in funny accents-make it seem like nothing is out of the ordinary." Written on her paper. Tina Walters got "pull pranks on certain staff members-don't get caught, or you've failed your mission." Rachel poked her head around the corner. "Rachel, come on in." I said, giving Mick Morrison "tail a civilian in the city. Find out everything and anything needed to make a necessary profile of their character."

"Joe, I've got a few guest students." The Blackthorne recruits are here, then.

"Ladies, we're going to be joined by Blackthorne kids for their second time. They're doing a CovOps assignment from their teacher, and would like to join us." I said. "Some of them you'll recognize. Where did you send Jonas?"

"Off with Mr. Moscowitz. I hear he's useful there." Zach smirked. I nodded.

"Of course. And the others?"

"Mike's in P and E, so that leaves the others."

"All right, that sounds good." Grant was the first to come in, making his way right behind Bex. She was doing everything she could not to blush, or seem embarrassed. Mortimer, who's father I worked with, and had graduated with, walked in next, and made his way to the nearest empty seat. Justin also came in. Justin was someone who I'd ran into escaping when we accidentally blew up part of Blackthorne when I escaped from Catherine Goode the first time around. Finally, Sherlock walked in. And, oh, boy was I in for it.

He had on huge glasses, and too-short khakis. His button up was buttoned to his neck, and the pocket had a pocket protector in it. It had two pens and two pencils inside. He had on a skinny black tie, his socks weren't matching (something that must have been a brother thing), and his teeth gleamed with braces. His cowlick was severe, and his black hair stood on end, like he'd received an electrical shock. His glasses were dirty, and smeared with fingerprints. A snicker ran through the room, and I noticed that my Gallagher Girls had even been culprit. You'd think they'd know better. This boy was a trained assassin, not just some geek in my class.

"Ah, Grant, Justin, Mortimer, Sherlock. Good to have you all." I looked at Sherlock, who seemed weary. When I'd last seen him, he was eight. Sherlock was now the essence of awkward teen years.

"Joe." Sherlock said quietly. I smiled, and offered him the chair right up front.

"Have a seat, son." He nodded, and sat uneasily in the cold chair. One girl rolled her eyes. I gave the boys their assignments. "I was just passing out new assignments. At the end of these mission assignments, which are confidential, by the way, I want a report. One you'd write for the CIA. I'm not asking for minute detail to the number of breath's you've taken in thirty minutes, but I do expect that it's at least well written." Sherlock looked at the paper in surprise. Class was letting out. "They're due at the end of the month." Everyone left. I had been hoping Sherlock would stay behind. I was left with an empty classroom. Cammie did stay behind, though, and I was slightly surprised.

"Um, Mr. Solomon?" I approached her. "Me? For this?"

"Pretty crafty way of getting it to you, don't you think?" I smirked, and slid on her desk. "Nobody suspects a damn thing." She laughed.

"Why me, though?" She asked quietly.

"It's important, and I have you're complete trust. You'll have Lizzie do the hacking, Bex do the butt-kicking, and Zach can kill anyone we need him to." I pushed my hair from my face again. "You and I will take care of the rest."

"You're putting a gun in Zach's hands?" I nodded.

"I trust the man with my life." I retorted. "We'll ave the boys to."

"Is that allowed?"

"Strictly speaking, I'm supposed to have two people. You and Zach are almost adults, and, you have teams. What you decide to do, or who's help you two ask for otherwise is beyond my control." She nodded.

"Maybe we'll work together with the boys." Cammie speculated. "The girls and I." I nodded.

"What do you propose?"

"You said he told you to meet you. We'll have to see if it's a trap." I nodded. "So, we'll station Bex and Macy as our back-up, and Zach can station his boys. I'll put Lizzie and Jonas on the hacking, they can watch the camera's and surveillance, and we can be bugged." This is where it got dangerous, revealing who "David Matthews" really was. "We'll station Zach somewhere as the sniper." She winced. I knew she didn't like the fact that her boyfriend was a crack shot, but what else can you do. "What will we do with the others."

"Zach knows their strengths, he can station them." I replied. Zach came in. "You'll spend time stationing your boys with Cammie, right?" He nodded.

"Sure. We should make a strategy meeting. In here cool?" I nodded. Then, I shook my head.

"Nope. I have...plans." Actually, my only plan for the night was to go home and spend some time with Allegra, but still...

"With _her_?" I nodded, fighting the urge to blush. "Bring her with us. Does she know?"

"I'm trying to keep that on the DL. She's still annoyed that I nearly got arrested." I had come clean to her about what little I could last night. The classified edges were what caused the irritation. She didn't like that I couldn't tell the full story.

"Tell her, Joe, she's only going to get pissed again." Zach sat on the table. "I'm serious. Bring her. She's sweet, she can be the group mother or something." I rolled my eyes.

"You've never met her." I replied.

"Who?" Cammie asked, looking confused.

"I met her, Joe, I was there."

"What was the date?"

"June 22, 2007." He rattled off. Very impressive.

"All right, so you've met her once. That doesn't justify-"

"Joe?" I turned to the door, and saw Allegra. "Oh, this is awkward. Maybe I should-" I nearly laughed at her comment.

"No, stay." I looked at her clothes and laughed; while her black skinny jeans were nothing special, her t-shirt had a mustache on it, and nothing else. "A mustache?" She grinned sheepishly. "Care to explain?" Zach was cracking up. I think I heard him mumble "I mustache you a question."

"Um...it was cute?" I shook my head, and laughed again. Cammie still looked confused.

"Cammie, this is Allegra, Allegra, this is my Goddaughter, Cammie. Allegra is my wife." I said. She looked surprised.

"Oh..." I laughed.

"She's the one I have plans with." Allegra looked confused.

"We have plans?" I looked at her.

"Yes, we do." She gave me a blank look, not comprehending. I could feel my face heating up as Zach laughed.

"Oh, God. I know what his plans are." I heard him mutter. I shot him a withering look.

"Shut up, Zachary." He snickered.

"Boys." I heard Cammie mutter, sounding a touch exasperated. Allegra and I smirked at one another.

"Am I interrupting something?" Zach nodded once at me, and I turned to her.

"Allegra, a friend of mine I believed to be dead has been discovered to be otherwise." I said. She looked at me.

"Who?" If I said the name, she'd know. I glanced at the two kids, and back at her.

"David Matthews." Surprise flickered across her face.

"Are you sure?"I shook my head.

"That's not the questions to ask, Allegra." I said, standing up and walking around. I pressed my hands together, and rested my chin on my hands for a moment, thinking.

"Where was he spotted?" Zach asked. I shook my head.

"That either. He told me he'd see me at the place we agreed, on the date we agreed." I replied.

"And that means...?" Cammie asked. I turned to her.

"Cammie, think about it." She did, looking away for a moment, thinking.

"It would have to be somewhere around here." She said slowly. _Very good._ "Somewhere in the city, close by, and where you wouldn't draw attention to yourself." She went quiet again for a moment.

"Where would that be?" I asked quietly.

"The gazebo. And soon." She realized suddenly. "The fair will be going on, and people relax there in the heat, to get out of the shade."

"Why soon?" I asked. Her answer was correct, but I was intrigued.

"Because when it gets cold, nobody hangs around. Two grown men hanging around the gazebo in the dead of winter looks...fishy." I nodded.

"Very good, Cammie." I said. She smiled slightly. Zach grinned.

"Well, there might be a few reasons why two men might hang around a gazebo." He winked. I closed my eyes, shook my head, and bit back the impending groan.

"...Are you suggesting that my husband might be gay?" Allegra teased. He grinned and laughed.

"No, just making Joe uncomfortable." I'd had a bad experience with a gay guy once. Zach and I had a lead that took us too a gay bar. Zach played it off as a worker, but I was cornered y a rather creepy individual. I'm not sure he was there to associate with other gay men. He had more of a serial killer profile to me, than he did a "I'm a gay men looking for a shag." I've profiled several serial killers to know that he was probably heading down that road. His sadistic fantasies were enough proof of that. For instance, he wanted me to play dead. With fake blood. And a fake knife for my chest. He has sense been convicted of fourteen murders.

"Why, you don't like gay people?" I shook my head.

"No, I could care less what your sexual preferences are, but I ran into a serial killer one trying to hit on me." She looked mortified. "Apparently, it's not the best idea to head to a gay bar in the shadiest parts of town to follow a lead at one o'clock in the morning." Allegra and Cammie burst out laughing.

"Oh, God, you guys, it was great." I glared at Zach.

"We have a mission to solve, and you're making a joke out of a serial killer?" He winced.

"Sorry, man. You're right." I nodded, and went back to my thinking pose.

"What's Sherlock good at?" I asked.

"That really nerdy looking kid?" Cammie asked. I nodded.

"I'll ask Jonah, they were in a couple of classes together." Zach ran his hand through his hair. "Um, why?"

"We need to get our teams together. You think Ms. Sutton can work with Jonah?" I asked Cammie. She nodded. "All right. Excellent. Cammie, I want you to lead the girls team. You know their strengths best, and where we'll need them." She nodded. "Zach, I want you to pick three boys to work with closely. The others will need to work on keeping things in control at Blackthorne from a good headquarters here."

"Grant, Jonas, Sherlock. Easy." Zach replied. _Good, I was hoping..._

"Sherlock?" I asked, curious despite my joy for having my kid brother on his team.

"Yeah. That kid looks weird, but he's damn smart." Zach said. "He's kicking Jonas ass as the top of Blackthorne." Good. Mom had taught him well.

"Fantastic. We'll need his brains, then. You think Jonah will mind?" Zach grinned.

"No, they're friends. Well, when I say friend..." Zach winced in apology. _Fantastic..._

"All right, good enough."

"Why are you so interested in him?" Cammie asked. I looked at her.

"I want you to do me a favor." I looked at Zach. "Both of you." He nodded. "Watch out for Sherlock. He's a good kid, and he's obviously a bit...odd."

"A bit? The kids named after a fictional character from the late eighteen hundreds." Zach snorted. "He fits the stereotypical nerd, and I'm pretty sure he's not quite normal." I glared at him. He withered.

"Regardless, I ask you to look out for him. Be a friend when he needs it." I turned more on Zach. "It's called Aspberger's, by the way." He flinched.

"Why so worried?" Allegra asked. "He's a kid,"

"Yeah, he's also my brother." I retorted. She looked surprised.

"You have a brother?" I looked at her in a "you have _got_ to be kidding me" way.

"Allegra, how long have you known me?" She thought for a moment, then smiled sweetly.

"A very long time." _Wise girl, she wasn't going to age me then._

"And you know my entire life story, correct?" She nodded.

"We grew up together, Joe." She said shyly. I felt bad for being hard on her, but still...how do you forget someone's brother? Of all people?

"And who was there when Sherlock was born...?" She grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, yeah..." Her face colored slightly. I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"Only you." She giggled at my gentle teasing. On the outside, I sounded exasperated. She knew better, though.

"Only me." She replied sweetly. Zach and Cammie were watching. I knew someone was expecting something romantic, but I wasn't sure who. Zach liked to tease me for kissing her, and Cammie...well, she was a girl. Don't girls like that kind of thing?

"Listen, kids, I've got a lot of things to do. I've got to catch you up on two semesters into one, and I know you two have a pile of homework." Cammie nodded.

"See you." She said quietly, leaving. Her face seemed downcast, and her eyes didn't hold he determined sparkle that spies had. Something didn't seem right. Zach went after her, equally concerned. Allegra leaned in, and snuggled against me.

"I really didn't mean to embarrass you." I told her. "Sorry" was something I couldn't just say. I had to use a different phrase that meant the same thing. It was this weird...I had no idea what was wrong with me.

"It's all right." She said softly, smiling sweetly at me. I could feel my heart melt like butter in a hot pan right then and there; her sweet, gentle smiles always did that to me. Hell, _every_ smile made me melt like that.

"I can make it up." A twinkle in her eye, she cracked the most mischievous grin I'd ever thought possible.

"You know...there is one way." She looked at me, and grabbed my belt. Instantly, I picked up on her mood.

"Lead the way, my sweet."

**You know, I highly considered not posting this. There are parts I'm not happy about, but, whatever, I guess. It's not like I can't re-write it if it all blows up in my face. All right, heading over to the world of Sherlock for those fan fictions. Cheers, my fellow Gallagher Girls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm BAAAACK! So, I apologize for being away so long, but I've just got done with my first semester in college, and am going onto my second, so...I'm sorry! Also, I've been trying to catch up on my novel, and I got writers block. Also, this one's a bit intense, I promise I'll make the next one a bit more about the missions they do, to make it funny. Thanks for being awesome!**

**So, let's go friends!**

I woke up, entangled in Allegra, sheets, and smelling rather...unattractive. I eased myself from the bed, and hopped in the shower, before making a dash to the teachers lounge. I eased myself into a chair, sipping a hot cup of coffee, when Rachel sat.

"So, you were nowhere to be found last night."

"It's been two years sense I've been able to be close to Allegra. What did you think I was planning on doing?"

"For the amount of sex you two have, it's incredible that you don't have kids."

"We can't have kids." I said, sipping my coffee. She looked surprised.

"Really?" I nodded in reply.

"Yeah. It would be a one in a million chance that she gets pregnant. Besides, we're both pushing forty-five. We don't need kids." I wondered, vaguely, if Allegra was ever disappointed by that.

"Why's that?"

"Becuase when we were teenagers, one of her ovaries burst, and she almost died. It even did some serious damage to her uterus. There's no way, and even so, this child could be majorly fucked up."

"Could be."

"Most likely will be." I corrected, looking at her. "We're not having kids. We don't want them, and, with my profession, it's probably best." I said.

"Probably. It would have been best if Matt and I had never had kids." The mention of Matt sent my stomach into a swooping sort of motion. _How could I not tell her...? The fact that she would hate me, and never believe me, for starters..._

"Well, you had one, and she's one of the best damn spies I've ever met." I said, looking at her, draining my coffee. Rachel blushed.

"Thank you." Her voice was quiet. I smiled.

"I'm off to breakfast. You coming to join me?" She shook her head sadly. With a pang, I'd realized it was Matt and Rachel's wedding anniversary. By Cammie's birthday in a month, I planned to have "David Matthews" back. I went off, and stomached what little I could. Cammie wasn't eating either.

"Poor girl." Mr. Mosckowitz said. I nodded.

"Both girls, really, Harvey."

"Yeah. Rachel seemed really bad off last night." He looked worriedly at Cammie. "You think they'll be okay?" I smiled warmly.

"She's Matt Morgan's baby girl. She's the roughest toughest kid around. And Rachel's strong. Harvey, I wouldn't worry." I said, looking at him. "They'll be okay." He nodded. I got up. "I can double check on Cammie, if it makes you feel better." I said gently. He nodded, smiling.

"Thanks. It's just...I've known them for almost as long as you, so it's hard."

"It is. But I knew Matt, and Matt wouldn't want us to be sad that he's gone." I said. "Matt would want his girls to be strong." Mr. Mosckowitz nodded.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." I smiled, and clapped him on the shoulder, walking towards the table. _Croatian's the langage._

"Good morning, ladies." I stopped by the seniors, checking their Croatian.

"Morning." They all said back. _Flawless, quite nice..._

"See you all in class." Cammie seemed down, but not too bad off. _Well, at least she's pretty kept together. _I headed towards the door.

Oh, boy, if only I knew...

Later that night, I was sitting in my living room, looking over some papers. Allegra was next to me, a laptop on her lap, and a Word Document opened. Someone suddenly pounded on the door, loud, and urgently. I went to the door, and looked through the peep hole, surprised at the urgency on Zach's face, and Baxter pacing. I knew the others were there. But I didn't know how far back. I pulled open the door.

"Zach?"

"Cammie's missing." He said, his face white. _Oh...fucking hell._

"All right, Rebecca, I want you to search every floor, Elizabeth, every secret passageway. Macey, you go to the Headmistresses office, and Zachary, follow the pigeons." They nodded.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm searching the grounds. Macey, I want you to tell Mrs. Morgan to look around Roseville, and that I'll contact her if I find Cammie. Understand?" They nodded, and took off. I turned around.

"Be back, honey. Cammie Morgan's gone missing." I said. She looked at me, shocked beyond belief.

"Oh, all right. I hope she's okay. Good luck, Joe." I nodded, running to her to press my lips to hers, before running back out, grabbing my jacket, and heading outside. Before I got very far, I noticed a light on in the P and E barn. I jogged in that direction, taking care to make myself unnoticed by her. I pulled out my phone, and texted Rachel.

_She's just in the P&E barn. She's all right._

I shut the sound off of my phone, and snuck in. I found her sitting on the floor, her arms wrapped around her legs, her hands locked together, her face burried in her knees...and her shoulders shaking with sobs. She was crying, all alone.

"Cammie." I muttered, far enough away that she wouldn't here me. I came up behind her, and said, louder, "Cammie." She looked up, horrified, and her face wet.

"Oh, Mr. Solomon! I'm sorry, I know I should be inside, and-" I shook my head.

"Cammie...it's all right." She took one look at me, and broke down completely. Before she could fall to the mats on the floor, I caught her in my arms, slowly guiding us down to a sitting position. "Shhh, Cammie, it's all right." I held onto her.

"Easy for you to say, you didn't see Mom."

"No, I didn't." I said. "So tell me, Cam." Cammie was clinging to the front of my shirt, as if I was a lifeline, being thrown out too her after going overboard.

"She was a mess. She threw their wedding picture across the room, she completely melted down-" A sob stopped her from talking. "Why does it hurt so bad, Mr. Solomon?" She finally whispered, looking at me, clearly pained. "Why?" I could feel the tears stinging my own eyes. "Why did he have to die?" _If only I could tell you the truth, Cammie...If only I could..._

"I don't know." My voice was barely audible, as I kept from crying. _No, Joe, stop this! The girl needs you! _But it was no use. No matter how much I resisted, or silently reprimanded myself, the tears slowly started to fall. Even though everyone came in behind us, I grabbed ahold of Cammie in a warm embrace, and didn't let her go. Even though Rachel wrapped her arms around both of us, and cried with us, I still held on.

Because, in that moment, I had never felt like the worlds _worst_ Godfather than I had ever done in my life.

I went back into my quarters, where Allegra was still up. I looked up at her, and her face dropped.

"Joey?" She stood up. "Honey, are you okay?" I shook my head.

"No. Cammie and Rachel Morgan are a complete mess, and I can't tell them the truth. Matthew Morgan is alive, and I'm not allowed to tell."

My sweet, loving, gorgeous wife wrapped her arms around me, pressed her lips to mine, and said, "I love you" against my lips.

"I can't make the pain stop." I whispered. She looked at me.

"So take me." She never openly offered that alternative, but I was willing to chase away the ache in my chest for a few hours at least. And, tommorrow _was_ Saturday...

I leaned in, without thinking, and crushed my mouth to Allegra's. She moaned, and wrapped her arms around my neck. Mine went to her waist. Before I knew it, I had her body pressed to the couch, and I was ripping clothes off of her instantly. I had her pinned, and before we even had a grasp on the situation, we were slowly moving together, shaking the couch, and letting go.

We didn't even go back to the bedroom, we just stayed right there. All night. That's how bad off I was...how bad I needed every inch of her.


End file.
